Bratz Kids Series
Bratz Kidz Series - (2008 original in tv series) Infinite Health 89C4-1DDF Hackwiz Infinite Bombs C9AB-CFDD Hackwiz Infinite Lives C963-CD0F Hackwiz Infinite Dash C98C-CD0F Hackwiz Invincibility 2DCD-C404 Infinite Lives FFFB70:0003 VisitntX Infinite Energy FFFB16:003F VisitntX Invincibility FFB362:0100 VisitntX Infinite Time FFFB0E:705E Infinite Lives AJNA-AA8J VisitntX Infinite Energy AW1T-CA9J VisitntX Infinite Time AK1A-CA94 VisitntX Invincibility AC1T-CN7E VisitntX Jump in Midair HBVA-CTBG AVVA-CVBJ RFVA-DBKL SVVA-DGBR 8BVA-CVBT CVVA-CABW 7e1b58ff invincible Character Modifier 002B:XX 00 - Buster 01 - Plucky 02 - Dizzy 03 - Furrball Level Modifier 0053:XX 00 - Stage 1-1: Grasslands 01 - Stage 1-2: Grasslands 02 - Bonus Stage - Elmyra On Basic Pink Platform 03 - Stage 1-3: Castle (Dr. Gene Splicer's Level) 04 - World 1 Boss: Fight Against Dr. Gene Splicer 05 - Stage 2-1: Desert 06 - Stage 2-2: Underwater Level 07 - Bonus Stage - Elmyra Battle With Pink Flowered Wallpaper Everywhere and Pink "Stairway" Platforms 08 - Stage 2-3: On A Pirate Ship 09 - World 2 Boss: Fight Against a Pirate (With A Few Platforms) 0A - Stage 3-1: Forest 0B - Stage 3-2: Forest 2 0C - Bonus Stage - Elmyra Has A Single Pink Block, Two Pink Blocks, Then Another Single Block In The Middle of Room 0D - Stage 3-3: Cave 0E - World 3 Boss: Fight Against A Beast 0F - Stage 4-1: City Streets Stage 10 - Stage 4-2: Alley 11 - Bonus Stage - Elmyra Battle With Floating Beige Platform And Pink-Flowered Bed 12 - Stage 4-3: No Title 13 - World 4 Boss: Fight Against Gorilla 14 - Stage 5-1: Wackyland 15 - Stage 5-2: Wackyland 16 - World 6 Boss: Red Boxing Glove With Montana Max And $ Coins (Guessing) 17 - Fight Against "Duck Vader" (<) 00 - Stage 1-1: Grasslands 01 - Stage 1-2: Grasslands 02 - Bonus Stage - Elmyra On Basic Pink Platform 03 - Stage 1-3: Castle (Dr. Gene Splicer's Level) 04 - World 1 Boss: Fight Against Dr. Gene Splicer 05 (>more>) Partner Highlighter Modifier 002C:XX 01 - Plucky 02 - Dizzy 03 - Furrball Infinite Lives 07E0:09 Infinite Carrots 07E0:63 Infinite Hearts (Hits) 07E4:01 Infinite Time 07E5:21 Infinite Power 07E3:CF Infinite Lives FFFB09:09 Infinite Hearts FFFB0B:03 Infinite Carrots FFFB0F:63 Infinite Purple Birds (Bonus Qualifiers) FFFB11:63 Round Modifier (00-27) FFF941:XX Press Start to clear the "static level" and you will be in your desired round. Moon Jump FFA010:00 Hacc Hyper Buster Bunny FFA031:00 Hacc 1-Hit To Be Invincible FFA039:28 Hacc Foreground Modifier FFF9FD:?? 0A - Day 0C - Night 26 - Mountains 2A - Ice 4B - Glitchy (Factory) 4C - Glitchy (Elmyra) Hacc Background Modifier FFF9FF:?? 0B - Day 0D - Night 27 - Mountains 2B - Ice Hacc All Levels Unlocked (Elmyra) FFFBE0:F7B9 FFFBE2:FB3B FFFBE8:F7B9 FFFBEA:FB1B FFFBF0:F7B9 FFFBF2:FB3B FFFBF4:F7B9 FFFBF6:FB1B 1755-8187-6486-2322 This tv series is released in 2008. Intro Featured *Bratz Kidz Intro (we are bratz kidz) Main Featured *Cloe *Sasha *Meygan *Jade *Yasmin *Dana *Tanya *Challie Bratz Kidz's Friends Featured *Ichigo Momomiya *Jerry *Belle *Yue Ying *Marko *Sam *Ariel *Stripy *Sakura Momomiya *Shintaro Momomiya *Taruto *Seira *Megumi Ooumi *Alielle Relrye *Yakky Doodle *Eddie *Zazu *Saloma *Rolf *Iago *Huckleberry Hound *Zhen Ji *Mashiro Rima *Melody *Gwen Tennyson *Charlie Airstar *Mike *Mei-Lin *Dr. Cecilia *Rex Owen *Reverie Metherlence *Magnolia *Kira Finster *Jasmine *Secret Squirrel *Sissy Blakely *Kimitsuka Ayako *Francesca *Anne Bonnie *Stripperella (Erotica Jones) *Mandy *Puchiko *Aki Kino *Otonashi Haruna *Ukyo *Natsumi Raimon *Fuyuka Kudou *Peep the Brown Rat *Lettuce Midorikawa *Ayase Takako *Alice Gehabich *Jenny *Jewels *Cheryl *Grandis *Pudding Fong *Motoko Aoyama *Crasher Wake *Zakuro Fujiwara *Garaga *Minto Aizawa *Miyako *Sumire Shoda Bratz Kidz's Villains Featured *Captain Gantu (from Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya) *Junior Wetworth (from Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya) *Karai *Crowmon *Charmcaster *Dave the alien beaver *Brian the alien skunk *Pepe the alien penguin *Chillpine *Scorch *Chill Penguin *Launch Octopus *Armored Armadillo *Storm Eagle *Spark Mandrill *Sting Chameleon *Boomer Kuwanger *Flame Mammoth *Wire Sponge *Morph Moth *Flame Stag *Magna Centipede *Overdrive Ostrich *Bubble Crab *Wheel Gator *Crystal Snail *Blast Hornet *Blizzard Buffalo *Gravity Beetle *Toxic Seahorse *Volt Catfish *Crush Crawfish *Tunnel Rhino *Neon Tiger *Cliff *Sherik *Lube *Nasty Dog 1 *Nasty Dog 2 *Nasty Dog 3 *Nasty Dog 4 *Nasty Dog 5 *Bessie Episode Season 1 # It's Start # Bomber girl Meygan # Light, Camera, Action # Snow Fun # Mandy & Puchiko # Meet Jane Porter # Magical Jewel # Beautiful Princess # Egypt # Firegirl Ayase # Road Runner # Casino Night # Picture This # Bungle in the Jungle # My Peeps # Stripperella # Gantu and Junior appearance # Big Top Day # Beach # Extra! Extra! # Tv Bratz # Gloomy Galleon # Glide like a wind # Archery # Little Shock # On Ice # Valentine Day # Hi! Ginger Season 2 # Super Star # Hong Kong Mei-Lin # Magic Cereal # Return of Stripperella # Gone Fishing # Napoleon # Subterran # Oasis # Hawaii # Supermarket # Let's game begin # Ninja Bratz # Spike's Dog House # Back in the outback # Arabian # Trouble at the firefly festival # Moonlight Mountain # Running of Bullies # Pearl # Halloween # Oh my darlin serpentine! # No Museum Peace your Mandy # Momomiya of the day Special Film * Ichigo Momomiya and her big race - (2010) Picture Image:Bratz_Kidz_-_Return_of_Mutsuki_Nenga_-_Effect.png|Effect 1 Goodies Image:Ichigo_Momomiya.png|Ichigo Momomiya Image:Belle.png|Belle Image:Jerry.png|Jerry Image:Megumi_Ooumi,_Seira,_Taruto.png|Megumi Ooumi, Seira, Taruto Image:Yue_Ying.png|Yue Ying Image:Meygan.png|Meygan Image:Francesca.png|Francesca Image:Sam.png|Sam Image:Reverie_Metherlence.png|Reverie Metherlence Image:Saloma.png|Saloma Image:Ukyo_Kuonji.jpg|Ukyo Kuonji Image:Alice_Gehahbich.png|Alice Gehabich Image:Aki_&_Haruna.png|Aki Kino and Otonashi Haruna Image:Melody.png|Melody Image:Mashiro_Rima.png|Mashiro Rima Image:Zhen_Ji.png|Zhen Ji Villains Image:Nasty_Dog.png|Nasty Dog Image:Bratz_Kidz_Series_Villains.png|Villains Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings Category:Nintendo Wii Games in 2010 Category:Nintendo Ds Games in 2009